It is often desirable for owners of motor homes, or vehicle pulled camper trailers to also have access to a boat, motorcycles, personal watercraft or other recreational vehicles. However, it has not been feasible to tow a trailer behind a camper trailer. It is also difficult to maneuver a motor home with an attached trailer. This is especially true for boat trailers when loading and unloading the boat at a landing.
In the case of motor homes, it is often more desirable to tow a second vehicle so the second vehicle may be used when the motor home is parked. This is often done since motor homes are difficult to maneuver and park in many areas not designated for motor homes.
As a partial solution to the above problems, the second vehicle is used to pull the trailer. While this solution is effective, it is not particularly fuel efficient to use the two vehicles (motor home and second vehicle) simultaneously.
The above problems are recognized to a limited degree by designers of trailer loading and unloading devices that mount to trucks. A boat, for example, and boat trailer may be mounted by such a device in a carrying position on a truck. This reduces the overall length of the two units and allows the truck to be towed behind a motor home, or allows the truck to carry the trailer and boat while simultaneously pulling a camper trailer. In some cases the truck may be loaded with the boat and trailer, then attached to a camper trailer so both the camper trailer and boat trailer may be transported using a single towing vehicle.
While the concept of hauling a trailer on a truck is feasible, as a practical matter, the structures used to load and unload the trailers have had problems. Most if not all prior trailer loaders will elevate the trailer and boat (or other load) to a position higher than the truck cab. This causes dangerously poor handling since the center of gravity for the truck becomes elevated. Trucks loaded in this manner have a tendency to lean heavily in corners and in cross winds. Further the loading mechanisms are heavy themselves and therefor severely limit the size and weight of the boat or whatever load is to be carried on the trailer. Still further, the loading devices are typically complex and expensive.
Another weight transfer problem stems from the contact between the trailers and the loaders. Prior loaders typically offer a three point support between the carrying frame and trailer; two being at the trailer wheels and the third being a forward central point below or in alignment with the trailer tongue. Lateral stability is adequate in the vicinity of the wheels, but is not nearly as adequate in the area of the single central forward support.
The present trailer loading and unloading device eliminates several of the above problems by providing a simple, low cost, yet effective device for carrying a trailer in a low profile position such that the center of gravity of the truck is not significantly raised, and the trailer is supported at four points for maximum stability. Further the present trailer and loading device is intended to be relatively light weight so the payload to be carried on the trailer may be increased. Still further, the present trailer and loading device enables the truck to pull a camper trailer without significantly sacrificing the "towability" of the camper trailer.
The above and other advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, which, taken with the accompanying drawings, describe a preferred form of the present invention.